Expectations
by CUtopia
Summary: Rolanda is curious and has her expectations - but sometimes, you don't get what you expected


Entry for "Magical Objects and their Uses" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

**Task**: Write about someone listening in on another persons conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong.

Okay, I hope you all like it! Leave me your review, I am always happy to hear your opinion! :)

* * *

><p>Her friends had asked her if she was sure that this was a good idea and had predicted her that she would not get away with a blue eye if she got caught.<p>

But when Rolanda Hooch had made a plan, she did not step back from it and if a question was circling in her mind, she would not stop until she had found the answer to it. And nothing could hold her back.

Nothing.

Not even the complicated spells that locked the door to the office in which the answer to her question was located.

It took her nearly half an hour of cowering on the cold stone floor until she managed to open the door to slip into the dark room.

"Okay...", she mumbled after lighting her wand and let her gaze wander through the room, a grimace on her face as she eyed the ugly things swimming around in glass jars. "Where do you hide it..."

She stepped forward and started to search her way through the drawers of the heavy oak desk standing in the middle of the room.

Minerva had asked her why she did even care if Severus Snape was giving her something for her birthday and Rolanda had immediately told her that she did not care. But of course, she could not have fooled Minerva like she fooled herself, telling herself that it was only a bit of curiosity, to see if Severus was returning her fee... eh, friendship so much that he would give her a gift. And also what type of gift-giver he was.

But she surely would not care if he did not have a present! Or would she?

"It has to be here..."

"Finding everything you need?!" She suddenly heard someone growl from behind and strong hands grabbed her. All she could do was release a frightened scream before her back was slammed against the stone wall, the air being forced out of her lungs. A body was pressing itself against hers, restricting her from every movement, regardless how much she struggled and then, a wand was poked into her chest, making her freeze.

"Who are you?! What do you want here?! What were you searching for?!" The voice demanded and even through her panic she could recognise him – it was Severus.

"ANSWER!"

"S-Severus, it is me! Rolanda!" She squeaked, feeling like her racing heart would jump out of her chest. Her breathing was rushed and she could not remember a situation in which she had been so afraid like she was right now.

"Rolanda?"

Surprise was audible in his usual uninterested voice and immediately she was released and candles dipped the office in a dim light.

Severus' face looked paler than usual, but maybe Rolanda only imagined that as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What are you doing here?!" Severus asked, his voice dark and strict as usual, but still... still there was a hint of concern. "I could have cursed you, by Merlin!"

"I... I just...," Rolanda stuttered, trying to think about a good answer – he surely would think that she was crazy if she told him about the real reason why she had done this.

"I am listening."

"I... um... please... promise me you won't laugh!"

"I won't laugh. Now tell me."

Rolanda sighed before she looked up into his dark eyes, answering:"I wanted to find out what your birthday present for me is."

Severus raised his eyebrows, seemingly waiting for her to tell him that she was joking. Then he understood that she wasn't and he shook his head:"Woman, you are crazy."

"What?!"

"Your birthday is _tomorrow_, Rolanda, and you have such a tiny patience that you have to break into my office and rummage through my private drawers?!"

Rolanda stopped a moment, her mouth slightly open as she thought about how ridiculous and obsessed her actions truly sounded and she felt herself blushing so hard that her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"I... um..."

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable feelings spreading in her with every second he looked at her, obviously basking in her embarrassment as he smirked.

"I gotta go," Rolanda stuttered, turning away from the now madly grinning potions master and tried to get to the door as soon as possible, but a firm hand on her arm stopped her.

"If you are that impatient, I could give it to you now. Under one condition – I will never find you lurking around in my office."

Surprise and excitement rushed through the Quidditch mistress and she grinned at him with a expectant expression.

"Okay, deal. Show me."

Severus waved his wand and a small package flew towards them to land in Rolanda's hands.

"Happy Birthday," he said, sounding a bit stiff, as if he had not done this very often, but Rolanda did not care – all she could think about was the fact that he, Severus Snape, the fright of the Dungeons, the most unsociable person she had ever met, had bought her a gift for her birthday.

It was wrapped in a plain brown paper, but a small flower glued to the paper made the gift still look nicely.

Rolanda's heart was racing as she ripped the paper apart, but as she saw what was inside she had to work hard to not let her smile slip, even though she may looked a bit forced as she looked up to him, forcing herself to say something:"Ooooh... '101 Jokes about Irish'... wow... thank you..."


End file.
